Remembering you
by Sotez
Summary: Kommt später. Ällabätsch.


Kapitel 1

(So was wie ein Intro)

#Geheimnisvoller, düsterer Raum#

Runde voller Unbekannter: (spielen Karten)

Person 1: Mau Mau!

Person 2: Re !

Person 3: Uno !

Person 4: Doppelkopf!

Person 2: Wie? Ich dachte wir spielen schwarzer Peter?

SFX: BWRUMMMMMMMMMM! BWRUMMMM!

Alle ???????

SFX: WRRRRRRUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM! WWWWRRRUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

Türe im geheimnisvollen, düsteren Raum: (aus Angeln fall)

Alle !!!!!!!

Unbekannte Person: (in Türrahmen steh) (Kettensäge schwing)

Alle: (Schock)

Person 3: Hey! Das ist doch Yv...

Unbekannte Person: WAGE ES JA NCHT MEINEN NAMEN ZU NENNEN! ICH WILL ANONYM BLEIBEN! ISABELLE!

Person 3 aka. Isabelle: Aber du hast doch schon in deinem Steckbrief deinen Vornamen angegeben.

Unbekannte, noch anonyme Person: Oh. Stimmt ja. Okay, dann dürft ihr mich mit meinem Vornamen anreden…. (auf Lichtschalter im geheimnisvollen, düsterem Raum drück)

Licht: (angeh)

Düstere und geheimnisvolle Stimmung: AHHHH! LICHT! (verschwind)

Runde von restlichen Unbekannten Personen und Isabelle: HEY! Die schöne düstere und geheimnisvolle Stimmung!

Isabelle: Was soll das, Yvonne?

Nicht mehr unbekannte Person aka. Yvonne: Ich wollte euch meine neue Fanfiction vorstellen. Sie ist voller Liebe, Romantik und Herzschmerz. (romantisch seufz)

Person 1: Ist das nicht alles das gleiche?

Yvonne: Ruhe Miri!

Person 1 aka. Miriam: (grummel)

Yvonne: Außerdem habe ich mich hier sehr stark an humoristischer Schreibweise versucht.

Isabelle: OH MEIN GOTT! RETTET EUCH! (aufspring) (panisch im Kreis renn)

Yvonne: …..

Person 2: Sagt mal: Darf sie das überhaupt?

Miriam: Ja, sie darf leider ihre freie Meinung zur Geltung bringen und uns mit dem Stuss den sie schreibt quälen….

Person 2: ………….ich meinte Isabelle.

Miriam: Ja, die darf das. Das hier ist schließlich ihre Wohnung.

Yvonne: Also hab ich gerade ihre Tür mit der Kettensäge demoliert?

Miriam: Jupp.

Person 2 und 4: …….

Yvonne: Oh….

Isabelle: (sich gerade wieder beruhigt hatte) WAS! (auf Yvonne stürz und würg)

Person 2: Wenn du so weitermachst bringst du sie um!

Isabelle: Gut so! Du leidest doch auch unter ihr! Dich hat sie schließlich erfunden!

Person 2 aka. Torsten: ABER DASS IST N…..warte…….ERWÜRG SIE!

Miriam und Person 4: --.--;;;;

Yvonne: (röchel) (blau anlauf)

Isabelle: STIRB DU WESEN DER HÖLLE! STIRB!

Miriam und Person 4: (sich auf Isabelle stürzen) (von Yvonne runterziehen)

Isabelle: GRRRRRRRRRRR!

Yvonne: ………. miep?

Isabelle: (keif) Was sollte die Aktion mit der Kettensäge! (brüll)

Yvonne: (ganz klein mach) Hab deinen Zweitschlüssel verloren und musste wieder irgendwie reinkommen…..

Isabelle: Arghs! WOZU GIBT ES WOHL EINE KLINGEL!

Yvonne: ….. eine was?

Miriam: Klingel.

Torsten: Das Ding, das draußen meist in unmittelbarer Nähe der Türe befestigt ist und laute Geräusche macht, wenn man draufdrückt um anzukündigen, dass man vor eben benannter Türe steht.

Yvonne: Watt?

Person 4: Wenn man draufdrückt macht es ‚Ding Dong' oder ‚Ring Ring'.

Yvonne: Ach so! So was hab ich immer dabei! (Handy aus Tasche zieh) Ungeheuer nervig, das Teil. Klingelt öfters und hört auch nicht auf, wenn ich drauftrete….

Alle: --.--;;;;;;

Isabelle: Wieso lasse ich dich überhaupt bei mir wohnen?

Yvonne: 1. Du hast mehr Platz. 2. Dein Haus hat eine Fußbodenheizung. 3. Es ist sehr gemütlich. 4. Es ist keine Soziale Bruchbude wie meines und 5. Weil du uns einfach nicht mehr loswirst.

Miriam: Siehs doch mal so: Mit uns ist dir nie langweilig!

Isabelle: ABER MAN HAT AUCH NIE SEINE RUHE ODER PRIVATSPHÄRE!

Yvonne: Privatwas?

Isabelle: (zuck) (blinzel) (zuck)

Miriam: MIST! Wo sind ihre Tabletten? (in Küche renn)

Torsten: Ich schlage vor, wir setzten uns alle im Kreis hin und hören uns ihre neue Geschichte an, da sie uns ja eh nicht in Ruhe lässt, bis wir sie angehört haben.

Yvonne: Sehr richtig.

Torsten: Brad, was meinst du dazu? Brad?

Person 4 aka. Brad: (sich hinter Torsten vor Isabelle versteck) Ich hab Angst vor der da….. (auf Isabelle deut)

Torsten: oO

Miriam: (zurück komm) Ach, vor Isabelle musst du keine Angst haben. Die ist harmlos. (flüster) Solange sie ihre Medizin bekommt und in allen Fächern eine 1 oder 2 schreibt. Ansonsten ist es ratsam die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Isabelle: (bunte kleine Pillen schluck) Grrrrr….

Torsten und Brad: Oo

Yvonne: (auf Boden sitz und einen Haufen Papier vor sich hat) Also, ich möchte jetzt anfangen…. Hey (auf Brad deut) Dich kenn ich nicht? Wer bist du? Woher kommst du? Was willst du? Und Quo vadis?

Isabelle: DU SPRICHST GAR KEIN LATEIN! ALSO LASS ES!

Brad: Ich bin Brad Carbunkle und komme aus dem Cartoon ‚My Life as a Teenage Robot'. Ich war gerade in der Mittagspause vor den Nickelodeon Studios, da kommt auf einmal diese Irre da an (auf Miriam deut) (Miriam: (grins)) packt mich am Arm und meint, man könne sicher gut mit mir Karten spielen und schleift mich hierher. Uns was ich hier will weiß ich selbst nicht. Ich fand es besser, mit denen allen auf Torsten, Miriam und Isabelle deut Karten zu spielen, als dass die irgendwie handgreiflich werden.

Miriam: Eigentlich wollte ich nicht mit ihm Karten spielen sondern fand nur seine Frisur so toll (an Brads Haaren herumzupf)

Brad: ………

Yvonne: Also können wir jetzt anfangen?

Miriam: Ich denke schon.

Isabelle: (heimlich an Brad, Miriam und Torsten Ohrenschützer weiterreich)

Yvonne: Gut. Lasst uns also mit der furchtbar, romantisch-dramatisch-tragisch-humoristischen Geschichte beginnen, die mal wieder voller OC sein wird. (grins)

Isabelle: Ich denke ‚furchtbar' trifft es am besten….

**Warum man Dachböden und Keller besser nicht fusioniert**

Verzweifelt versuchte Timmy wieder in eine Art Wachkoma zu fallen, jedoch vergeblich, da A.J.s kratzender Stift die so sehr hergesehnte Ruhe zerstörte und ein besessener hyperaktiver Mr. Crocker mindestens einmal in der Minute seinen gewohnten „HÄLFÄNDÄ ÄLFÄN"-Schrei losließ.

„Obwohl", dachte Timmy.

„Psychotisch passt viel besser als Beschreibung."

Plötzlich brüllte ihm eine leider viel zu sehr vertraute Reibeisenstimme ins Gesicht:

„TURNER! HAST DU ETWA SCHON WIEDER OHNE MEINE ERLAUBNIS GEDACHT?"

„Ähm, Mr. Crocker?" meldete sich A.J., der, Gott sei Dank, endlich seinen kratzenden Stift zur Seite gelegt hatte.

„Wir befinden uns in Nordamerika, um genau zu sein, in den USA. Hier hat jeder Mitbürger und jede Mitbürgerin eine freie Meinung und das Recht zu denken, was er oder sie will. Deshalb haben Sie auch kein Recht Timmy zu befehlen ob und was er denken soll."

„Sehr schön, du kleiner Besserwisser. Bei jedem loyal denkendem Lehrer hättest du jetzt sicherlich eine Eins plus bekommen", A.J. grinste.

„Aber du vergisst eine sehr wichtige Sache. DAS HIER IST MEIN KLASSENRAUM UND ICH BIN HIER DER OBERMAKKER! IHR KÖNNT MIR GAR NICHTS SAGEN!"

Und mit diesen ach so gut gewählten Worten verzogen sich fast alle Schüler zitternd unter ihre Tische. Timmy eingeschlossen.

„Hat der aber eine miese Laune." Kommentierte Wanda das Geschehen vom Fenster aus. Perfekt getarnt als eine pinke Schnecke.

„Ach, das geht doch noch. Du hättest ihn mal letzte Woche erleben sollen. Da ging der vielleicht ab!" frohlockte der, in Erinnerungen schwelgende, Cosmo, ebenfalls getarnt als giftgrüne Schnecke.

„Oh schau mal. Jetzt fängt er wieder damit an, dass er einmal der Herrscher der Welt wird."

Drinnen hatte Crocker wirklich damit begonnen zu erzählen, was er alles verändern würde, wenn er der Herrscher der Welt wäre, zusammen mit seinem ‚Ich-werde-Herrscher-über-die-Welt-Tanz'.

#Derweil, wo anders#

Zim: WAS! ABER DIE WELTHERRSCHAFT IST MEIN!

Dib: TRÄUM WEITER! ICH WERDE DAS NIE ZULASSEN!

Gir: Will Kekse!

Zim: UM DIES ZU TUN WERDE ICH DIE ENERGIEVORRÄTE DER MENSCHEN LAHM LEGEN! ALSO GEHORCHE MIR, STROM!

Strom: (nicht gehorch)

Zim: Du bescheuertes Energieprodukt der Menschen! Gehorche mir!

Strom: (Beleidigt ist) (ausgeh)

Sicherung: KATONG (rausspring)

Lichter in der gesamten Stadt: (ausgehen)

Zim, Dib und Gir: im Dunkeln stehen

Dib: Na das hast du mal wieder super hinbekommen….

Zim: RUHE ERDENGEWÜRM!

Gir: ICH WILL KEKSE!

#wieder in Dimmsdale#

„Und das alles und noch viel mehr würde ich tun wenn ich König der Welt wäre. Also verabschiedet euch schon mal von der Demokratie."

Mittlerweile saßen alle Schüler mehr oder weniger perplex da, als sie Crocker zuhören mussten, wie er seine Wahnvorstellungen verwirklichen wollte.

„Allerdings bin ich immer noch ein stinknormaler Lehrer an einer Mittelmäßigen Schule in Amerika. Außerdem ist gleich diese Mittelmäßige amerikanische Schule zuende und es ist Freitag. Wisst ihr, was das bedeutet?"

„WOCHENENDE!" hallte es mehrstimmig zurück.

„NEIN! Das bedeutet Extrahausaufgabe. Ich hab an eine Art Referat gedacht. Und zwar über Geschwister! Alle Einzelkinder unter euch schreiben darüber, wie es wohl für euch wäre, Geschwister zu haben und alle die schon mit welchen bestraft sind, dürfen über ihre Geschwister schreiben. Also, schönes Wochenende! Ich gehe angeln!" Und damit war Crocker auch schon durch die Türe verschwunden.

„Wachkoma. Bitte." Ächzte Timmy.

„Geschwister. Wie bescheuert ist den dieses Thema." Regte sich Timmy auf dem Nachhauseweg auf, begleitet von einem pinken und einem grünen Eichhörnchen.

„Timmy, Geschwister sind eine sehr schöne Gabe der Natur und der Familie. Sie helfen dir, stärken dir den Rücken und sind in vielen Situationen erforderlich. Außerdem fördert so eine Aufgabe die Kreativität, wie in deinem Fall und in solchen Fällen wie von Trudy fördert es die Beobachtungsgabe." Frohlockte Wanda.

„Und die Verletzungsquote." Fügte Cosmo grinsend hinzu.

Mit: „Ja Wanda. Die Geschwisterliebe kann man auch immer wieder schön zwischen dir und Blonda beobachten." Gab Timmy seiner Ironie freien Lauf.

Cosmo setzte ein breites Grinsen auf: "Ich finde es toll Einzelkind zu sein."

„Hast Recht. Einzelkind zu sein rockt! Zu Weihnachten muss man nie die Geschenke teilen!"

„Ach ja" seufzte Wanda.

„Man merkt eindeutig dass die beiden Einzelkinder sind."

„Ich will dieses dumme Referat so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Also: Ich wünschte ich hätte das fertige Referat in der Hand." Mit einem Lächeln blickte Timmy seine Zauberpaten an.

„Schätzchen, das können wir leider nicht tun."

„Wieso nicht Wanda?"

Augenblicklich fiel ‚Da Rules' aus dem Nichts auf Cosmo und begrub ihn unter sich.

„Weil es nicht deine eigene Arbeit wäre. Du würdest also die Lorbeeren von demjenigen einheimsen, der das Referat geschrieben hat." Ächzte der erschlagene Cosmo als er sich unter dem, bestimmt Tausende von Jahren altem und mehreren Kilo schwerem, Buch hervor kämpfte.

„Können wir da nicht eine Ausnahme machen? Die Neujahresansprache ist doch auch immer dieselbe. Es werden halt nur ein paar Fakten aus der Alten gestrichen und wichtige Neue hinzugefügt."

„Politik ist nicht mit Hausaufgaben zu vergleichen."

„Nerven tut aber beides."

„Ruhe Cosmo."

Seufzend nahm Timmy einen Bleistift zur Hand.

„Also gut, ich fange an:

‚Geschwister sind hochgradig ätzend. Wenn sie älter sind schubsen sie einen herum, tunken den Kopf des jüngeren in die Kloschüssel, sind Profitgierig, hacken auf einem herum und faulenzen den lieben langen Tag.

Jüngere Geschwister sind nur am weinen, von Kinderschwärmen besessen, spielen mit Puppen oder Bauklötzen und sind bescheuert.' Fertig."

Wandas Gesicht verfinsterte sich als sie Timmys ‚Referat' hörte.

„Ist das dein voller Ernst oder willst du mich veralbern?"

„Das ist mein voller Ernst Wanda."

„Mach es gefälligst ordentlich!"

„Und wie? Ich orientiere mich halt an Vicky und Trudy! Woher soll ich denn sonst wissen, wie sich Geschwister verhalten!"

„Indem du recherchierst! Das sagt doch schon der Name ‚Referat'!"

„Hört auf euch anzuschreien! Sonst falle ich wieder ins Koma!"

Timmy und Wanda ignorierten jedoch Cosmos Versuch der Streiterei ein Ende zu setzen.

„Und wo soll ich recherchieren?"

„Bei deinen Eltern!"

Timmy warf einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen im Garten saß Mrs. Turner und liebkoste eine Rose. Selbige zerfiel sofort zu einem Häufchen Asche.

„Alles was ich anfasse geht zugrunde!" heulte sie los.

Mr. Turner war in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt den Dinkelburgs böse Blicke über den Zaun zuzuwerfen und dabei Grrr-Laute auszustoßen ohne auf das Wehleiden seiner Frau zu achten.

„Das war doch wohl nicht DEIN Ernst?"

„Doch, war es. Denn Kinder sind dem Eltern immer noch am ähnlichsten."

Timmys Pupillen wurden so klein wie kleine Erbschen und er bekam seltsame Zuckungen im Gesicht.

„Dieses Gesetz der Evolution will und kann ich nicht akzeptieren." Wisperte er noch bevor das Geheul seiner Mutter eine Lautstärke von 115 Dezibel erreichte und irgendwo eine Scheibe zersprang.

„Ach, keine Sorge Timmy." Versuchte Cosmo ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich meine, schau mich und Wanda an. Wir sind zwar verheiratet aber nur in seltenen Fällen sind wir uns ähnlich." Cosmo flog zu seiner Frau, die einen ungeheuer, nun ja, genervten Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte.

„Wir sind verheiratet und somit nicht Blutsverwandt."

„Ja", knurrte Cosmo romantisch.

„Aber in unserer Liebe sind wir uns sehr ähnlich. Küsschen."

Timmy ignorierte das turtelnde Paar über seinen Kopf. Als aber drei Minuten später immer noch Schmatzgeräusche ertönten beschloss er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken.

„Bei meinen Eltern will ich nicht recherchieren, also, wo soll ich sonst nachschauen?"

„Uh! Uh! Ich weiß wo!" meldete sich Cosmo.

„Auf dem Dachboden und im Keller."

Wanda wurde skeptisch: „Und wieso?"

„Na, da kannst du wunderbar Erinnerungen deiner Eltern an ihre Kindheit finden. Also: Dachboden und Keller."

Timmy hob die Augenbraue: „Eine unheimlich logische Schlussfolgerung. Aber soweit ich weiß haben wir weder Dachboden noch Keller. Was tun?"

„Wünsch dir was." Säuselte Cosmo.

„Okay. Ich wünschte ich hätte sämtlichen Plunder der in unserem Keller und Dachboden wäre hier."

„TIMMY NICHT…..!" Doch schon schwang Cosmo seinen Zauberstab und Schrott ohne Ende ergoss sich über Timmys Zimmer.

( 5 Minuten später )

Wanda hatte sich mittlerweile von dem Gerümpelberg distanziert und beobachtete wie Cosmo und Timmy durch den Haufen wühlten und tauchten, als wäre er ein Berg aus purem Gold.

„Schau mal Timmy. Ein Fahrrad ohne Vorder- und Hinterrad."

„Ja. Sehr beeindruckend." Kam die unbeschwungene Antwort zurück.

„Hast du auch schon was gefunden, Timmy?"

„Ja, aber viel besser als ein Radloses Fahrrad. Ein FOTOALBUM!"

„Wenn das von deinen Eltern ist kannst du sicherlich viel Wissenswertes über sie erfahren." Wanda und Cosmo lugten über Timmys Schulter in das Buch als dieser es kurz hinten, und dann vorne aufschlug.

Die Turners schienen sich noch nie sonderlich für Fotosammlungen begeistert zu haben. Im hinteren Teil sammelten sich Bilder auf denen Timmy sich noch als Achtjähriger identifizieren konnte. Im vorderen Teil befanden sich Bilder die Timmys Eltern noch in den College-Zeiten zeigten.

Mrs. Turner mit einem rot-weißen Cheerleader-Outfit und sein Vater mit einem Wischmob in der einen und einem Eimer in der anderen Hand posierten sie vor einem Footballfeld.

Die nächsten Bilder schienen auf einer Feier gemacht worden zu sein. Timmys Mom hielt voller Stolz ein Diplom in die Kamera, Timmys Dad hingegen schien sich heulend und diplomlos in eine Ecke zu einer Topfpflanze zu gesellen.

Auf den nächsten Bildern fand er Personen vor, die ebenfalls Diplome erhalten hatten, kannte aber niemanden von ihnen. Timmys Blick glitt über Namen unter den Bildern. Dort hatten einige ihre Namen hingeschrieben wie Hannah, Roy, Louis, Terry und Cherry.

Andere hatten wohl ihre alten Spitznamen signiert. So entdeckte Timmy Namen wie Wurzle, Nemo, Kiwi, Hamsterle, Spearmint und Bussibär (mit kleinen Herzchen über dem ‚i' und dem ‚ä').

Das nächste Foto zeigte einen jungen Mann in einer öffentlichen sanitären Anlage. Die Haare waren länglich und blond, wurden am Ansatz jedoch merkbar dunkler. Er hatte einen langen Trenchcoat an dessen linker Ärmel hochgekrempelt war. Der junge Mann lächelte in die Kamera, ein offenes Lächeln, doch unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe.

‚**Reinkarnation** feiert ein Comeback. – Aber nur über meine Leiche!' war krakelig darunter zu lesen.

„Schaut mal", sagte Timmy.

„Der hier muss eine Arztausbildung gemacht haben. Der hat eine Spritze in der Hand." Dabei deutete er auf das beschriebene Foto.

Wanda wollte etwas erwidern, hielt es aber dann doch für besser den Mund zu halten und Timmy nicht auf bestimmte Sachen hinzuweisen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Buches saß eine junge Frau mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren. In einer Hand hielt sie eine, aus Timmys Sicht, zu große und schlecht gedrehte Zigarette, aber da er noch nie eine in der Hand hatte konnte er auch nicht sagen, ob es wirklich eine Zigarette war.

‚Sterben wirst du sowieso, doch schneller geht's mit Marlboro' stand unter diesem Bild.

Timmy blätterte sich Richtung Mitte des Buches. Vorbei an weiteren Sprüchen wie: ‚Begrabt meine Leber an der Biegung der Theke' oder ‚Heutige Flüsse sind Jungbrunnen – ein Schluck und du wirst nicht alt'.

Dann blieb er bei einem Foto stehen. Es zeigte seinen Vater und seine Mutter vor ihrem jetzigen Haus zusammen mit einem Mädchen, schätzungsweise siebzehn Jahre alt mit braunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Sie umarmten sich gegenseitig. Darunter stand ‚Familie Turner (noch zu dritt): Mom, Dad & Tiffany'.

Timmy starrte das Foto an.

„Was soll das? Ist das eine Cousine von mir?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht."

„Hat es was mit Pudding zu tun?"

Timmy ging nach unten zu seinen Eltern, die sich mittlerweile im Wohnzimmer eingefunden hatten und auf der Couch zusammen fachsimpelten. Leider redeten sie aneinander vorbei, da Mr. Turner nur darüber redete wie man Dinkelburg eins auswischen könnte und Mrs. Turner nur über das Leidwesen ihres Gartens philosophierte.

„Mom, Dad? Ich muss euch was fragen."

„Natürlich, mein Junge. Aber wenn es was mit Blümchen, Vögelchen und Bienchen zu tun hat frag bitte deine Mutter." Dafür heimste sich Mr. Turner einen bösen Blick von seiner Gattin ein.

Timmy jedoch hielt das Foto hoch und stellte augenblicklich die Frage: „Wer ist das Mädchen?"

Es trat eine lange Stille ein und es war keineswegs eine dieser ‚peinlichen Stillen'. Es war eher eine traurige Stile und Mr. Turner schluckte mehrere Male während Mrs. Turner stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Mom? Dad? Was ist los?" Timmy wünschte sich sofort er hätte die Frage nicht gestellt. Es war klar zu erkennen, dass die Antwort schmerzhaft werden würde.

„Nun ja", begann Mr. Turner.

„Das…… das ist Tiffany. Und….. und sie ist…….. war……. deine Schwester."

„Schwester? Und wieso war?"

„Weil sie …. weil sie tot ist."

Wieder hielt die traurige Stille ihren Einzug.


End file.
